


Nejiel, the angel of the Lord

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Gen, M/M, supernatural!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural!AU: Rock Lee e Tenten sono fratelli e cacciatori; Neji è l’angelo a loro assegnato.<br/>[Raccolta] [Tendenzialmente Gen, ma con accenni a coppie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nejiel, the angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi/Pairing:** angel!Neji, hunter!Lee, hunter!Tenten, hunter!Gai Maito.  
>  **Warning:** Supernatural!AU. Per chi non conoscesse la serie TV: [la mitica Wikipedia can explain.](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_\(serie_televisiva\)#Spin-off)  
>  **Introduzione:** Supernatural!AU: Rock Lee e Tenten sono fratelli e cacciatori; Neji è l’angelo a loro assegnato.  
>  **Note:** 1\. Lo so, Gai-sensei sarebbe stato meglio nel ruolo di Bobby piuttosto che in quello di John Winchester, ma che volete.  
>  2\. Ho cambiato il nome di Neji in “Nejiel” perché “el” è la sillaba con cui finiscono la maggior parte dei nomi angelici (Ezechiele, Gabriele, Michele… che in inglese sarebbero Ezekiel, Gabriel, Michael) e senza quel “el” mi sembrava che Neji come angelo perdesse di credibilità. Insomma, “Neji” non è un nome molto convenzionale per la parte di una forza celeste, non credete anche voi?  
> 3\. Accenni Naruto/Hinata.  
> 4\. È una raccolta <3 Il che significa che ci saranno dei piccoli Missing Moments e delle drabble da questo capitolo in poi… diciamo due o tre. Non tutte saranno dal punto di vista di Neji.  
> 

_Vai avanti, testardo figlio mio_  
 _Ci sarà pace quando avrai finito_  
 _Lascia riposare il tuo stanco capo_  
 _Non piangere più_  
   
 _Mascherandomi da un uomo con una ragione_  
 _La mia sciarada è l’evento della stagione_  
 _E se rivendico d’essere un uomo saggio, beh_  
 _Sicuramente significa che non so nulla [1] _  
 

 

 

Erano molto cresciuti da quando li aveva conosciuti, doveva ammetterlo. Ed erano sempre, _sempre_ stati _speciali._ Quando era sceso all’Inferno per salvare Lee dalla perdizione aveva visto la sua anima, e nessuno dei suoi ricordi era stato precluso alla sua vista. Aveva poi incontrato Lee in “pelle e ossa” e aveva avuto il piacere di fare lo stesso con sua sorella Tenten, e quando l’aveva guardata negli occhi aveva potuto vedere anche la di lei anima, ma neanche allora se n’era reso conto.  
Lui, osservatore di millenni; lui, che aveva visto l’origine di ogni specie e persino della Terra stessa, non si era accorto che Rock Lee e Tenten non erano solo l’Uomo Giusto e un’abilissima armaiola, figli adottivi di un esaltato con una fissazione per la Caccia che li aveva costretti ad allenarsi fin da quando erano bambini. Trovarli _di più_ che un paio di antenati delle scimmie tenaci ma non particolarmente interessanti l’aveva davvero stupito. E lui non si sorprendeva e non rimaneva _incuriosito_ da qualcosa dai tempi di Babele.  
«Sei un po’ stronzo per essere un angelo del Signore,» era stata una delle prime affermazioni che gli aveva rivolto Tenten. Tenten era peculiare: da una parte sembrava ammirarlo dal profondo, dall’altra era un peperino che non riusciva a trattenersi dal lamentarsi o dal dire la sua su ogni questione. Talvolta aveva anche provato a dargli uno dei pugni che normalmente riservava a Lee. Non era finita bene per la mano di Tenten, purtroppo. Provare a colpire un angelo non sempre è una buona idea.  
Davvero, questi umani non sapevano davvero cosa fosse il _rispetto._  
Persino Lee – che gli doveva obbedienza e gratitudine, bestiolina che non era altro! – aveva contravvenuto ai suoi ordini innumerevoli volte, per non parlare poi della maniera irriverente con cui insisteva per sfidarlo o con cui gli riservava imbarazzanti sorrisi a trentadue denti più stellina – davvero, con tutte le leggi della fisica che Nejiel conosceva, mai avrebbe capito come fosse possibile per quell’umano produrre effettivamente una _stellina_ – e gli parlava per ore di Giovinezza, come se a un angelo del signore importasse davvero un concetto così mellifluo e che non aveva mai conosciuto nella sua lunga vita.  
Eppure, per quanto potessero essere assurdamente irritanti o irriverenti, rimanevano qualcosa _di più_ di quello a cui Nejiel avesse mai assistito. Le scelte che avevano fatto erano sorprendenti, così come la loro tenacia e la loro propensione per non arrendersi _mai,_ neppure quando ogni speranza sembrava perduta.  
Nejiel ricordava d’aver quasi fracassato la spalla al suo protetto, un paio d’anni prima, comunicandogli con voce ferma che non c’era nulla che un essere umano – senza alcun potere, alcuna forza se non quella di spirito, che lui non aveva – come lui avrebbe potuto fare se non piegarsi al suo Destino e obbedire agli ordini ricevuti dall’Alto.  
E Lee l’aveva guardato con la rabbia negli occhi e gli aveva urlato contro.  
L’angelo aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, rabbuiando i suoi lineamenti perfetti, e l’aveva scrutato come se l’avesse visto per la prima volta. Poi Lee gli aveva detto che tutto quello che stava succedendo là fuori era _reale_ , che l’importante era la famiglia e che dovevano andare a salvare Tenten. Di mandare a farsi fottere tutti gli ordini – che provenissero da Dio o da pezzi grossi come Homura e Koharuel, aveva aggiunto, non importava –, di aiutarlo. E Nejiel l’aveva fatto. Si era ribellato ed era stato fatto a pezzi per Tenten, per Lee, per _lui_.  
Nella sua vita aveva conosciuto solo un altro umano tanto testardo e convincente: Naruto Uzumaki. Aveva vissuto nel periodo Edo, l’aveva quasi portato a ribellarsi ed era morto in modo piuttosto cruento un paio d’anni dopo.  
Ma Lee… lo confondeva. Il suo eccessivo formalismo, la sua testardaggine a voler continuare a essere un cacciatore nonostante la sua mancanza di abilità se non i propri muscoli, la perenne ingenuità che dimostrava – altro che _Uomo Giusto_ , quello era solo l’unico adulto che ancora dimostrava l’innocenza demente di un bambino di cinque anni, ecco perché era stato scelto –, unita però a una certa sensibilità – Dio, lui non avrebbe neppure saputo cosa significasse quella parola, se non avesse speso tutti quegli anni attaccato ai due fratelli, e in particolare vicino a Tenten – e a una certa intelligenza… Nell’insieme era così dannatamente _strano._ Come aveva fatto quel piccolo uomo a convincerlo a mollare quasi tutte le convinzioni che aveva fin da quando era nato, concepito nella mente di suo Padre?  
E l’angelo Nejiel aveva continuato a osservarli e a proteggerli, come se non ne potesse fare a meno. Nonostante la guerra civile che incombeva in Paradiso, nonostante la paura di Cadere che non lo abbandonava mai.  
Li aveva osservati allenarsi e cacciare. Cadere e rialzarsi.  
Tenten era un asso con le armi, di qualunque tipo esse fossero (ma sembrava preferire quelle bianche). Lee, sebbene fosse un tipo piuttosto fisico, era bravo con le ricerche. Poteva dirsi un’enciclopedia umana, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Nejiel era molto più abile di lui anche in quel campo – cosa che lo faceva andare fuori dai gangheri.  
Nejiel aveva deciso di partecipare attivamente a delle loro caccie, e non solo per apparire dal nulla, dar loro qualche informazione per comandargli di portare a termine un lavoretto utile al Paradiso e poi sparire. Certo, era stato imbarazzante incontrare gli strani usi degli esseri umani e scoprire che interagire con loro e mentire poteva dirsi incredibilmente difficile, ma se l’era cavata, e le sue abilità ovviamente erano state di grande aiuto per Lee e Tenten.  
Ma col tempo aveva cominciato anche ad apparire accanto a loro anche per questioni non riguardanti la caccia, o lavori che necessitavano di essere svolti. Talvolta si fermava da loro per un paio d’ore, e parlavano. Aveva addirittura finito per assaggiare il loro cibo – che aveva individuato come cibo tipico della cucina cinese, per cui i due andavano letteralmente matti –, scoprendo d’avere un debole per la carne al sangue. Vedere il loro stoico e sempre perfetto compagno sbrodolarsi con un hamburger aveva fatto ridere Lee e Kiba – un altro cacciatore – per una buona mezz’ora, mentre Nejiel sembrava indeciso tra il farsi piccolo piccolo o incenerirli con lo sguardo.  
Passando più tempo insieme, Lee e Tenten avevano cominciato a fargli delle domande, e lui ne aveva poste altrettante a loro.  
 _Curiosità._ Emozioni. Sensazioni. Neji era sempre più terrorizzato del fatto di star Cadendo come aveva fatto sua sorella Hinata per quell’umano dell’era Edo, e allo stesso tempo non aveva assolutamente alcuna intenzione di fermarsi.  
«Perché vostro padre ha dato la sua vita per voi?» Aveva chiesto loro, un pomeriggio. Lee l’aveva guardato come se fosse una ferita ancora fresca, e Tenten aveva risposto per lui.  
«Era un tipo un po’ troppo incline al sacrificio.»  
Lee continuò. «Ha dato la sua vita e la sua anima per salvare noi due. Il maestro Gai era un uomo eccezionale.»  
Tenten aveva annuito, e Nejiel era rimasto in silenzio.  
Stranamente la maggior parte delle domande che gli ponevano i due non erano a proposito degli angeli, ma più che altro sul suo tramite o su come si sentisse all’entrare in contatto con un’insalata, i programmi in televisione o le riviste porno.  
Lee gli osservava sempre gli occhi, i capelli e le mani, e un giorno prese coraggio e glielo chiese. «Come mai i tuoi occhi sono bianchi? Shino li ha marroni, così come Shikamaruel. E Ino li ha azzurri.»  
«Non è qualcosa legato al fatto di essere un angelo, se è quello che stai pensando. Sono gli occhi del mio tramite. Era cieco dalla nascita.»  
«Dovresti curarlo.»  
«Perché? Io ci vedo lo stesso.»  
«Ma c’è qualcosa della vostra anima nell’aspetto dei tramiti che indossate? O sono solo dei poveri diavoli che vi hanno detto sì?»  
«Nulla,» Nejiel si corrucciò. «Perché lo chiedi?»  
Allora Rock Lee aveva abbassato il capo ed era arrossito come solo lui sapeva fare. «È che… Sei perfetto. Pensavo fosse qualcosa dovuta alla tua natura di forza divina, o… non so.»  
L’altro l’aveva osservato fisso e in silenzio, piegando leggermente il capo. «So che in questo pianeta il tuo aspetto non è affatto considerato piacente, ma tutti gli esseri umani sono perfetti. Funzionano a opera d’arte.»  
«Sì, ehm, non era proprio quello che intendevo, grazie.» Le sue enormi sopracciglia si erano fatte all’ingiù, forse per esprimere il fatto che il loro proprietario non avesse apprezzato l’avergli fatto notare la sua totale mancanza di fascino.  
 _Tu sei perfetto_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli Nejiel. Ma non l’aveva fatto. Era difficile farsi capire con gli umani, anche con chi si conserva un legame particolare.  
Tenten si chiuse la porta alle spalle e fece atterrare sul tavolo un bel mucchio di sacchetti, arrotolandosi poi i lembi della camicia rossa a quadri che risaltava le sue forme.  
«D’accordo, ragazzi! Questa sera si mangia decentemente!»  
E s’intestardì per cucinare lei, e Lee glielo lasciò fare, anche se sapeva che l’abilità della sorella adottiva come cuoca era lontana miglia e miglia dalla sua abilità a costruire una bomba o a tirare al bersaglio. Nejiel capì che le aveva permesso di cucinare perché lei ci teneva e perché lui le voleva bene.  
Allora l’angelo mangiò comunque la braciola grassa e bruciata che gli fu proposta, anche se ovviamente non gli era affatto necessario nutrire il suo stomaco.  
Quando Nejiel cadde definitivamente non si sentì solo, perché aveva già trovato una famiglia.  



	2. ...Covered in birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «E così ora ti dedichi al _birdwatching?_ Ambiguo, no?»  
>  Nejiel si lascia prendere dall’osservazione dei volatili e questo porta a risvolti piuttosto imbarazzanti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** …Covered in birds  
>  **Personaggi/Pair:** Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee; accenni Neji/Lee? Neji/Ten? Fate voi?  
>  **Introduzione:** «E così ora ti dedichi al _birdwatching?_ Ambiguo, no?» Nejiel si lascia prendere dall’osservazione dei volatili e questo porta a risvolti piuttosto imbarazzanti.  
>  **Note:** 1\. Idea ovviamente tratta dalla mai-abbastanza-famosa-scena di Supernatural “Dude… He showed up naked. Covered in bees.”  
> 2\. Spin-off di __  
> Nejiel, the angel of the Lord  
> . Praticamente è una Supernatural!AU, in cui Neji è un angelo, Lee e Tenten sono dei cacciatori e lui, salvando Lee dall’Inferno, diventa il loro angelo sulla spalla.  
>  3\. Completamente (o quasi) crack. Perdonatemi. Non ci sto più con il cervello e quest'idea mi piaceva troppo per non scriverci sopra. E' colpa di Supernatural. Solo sua.

  
Da quando aveva avuto la possibilità di scendere sulla terra con un tramite – il secondo dai tempi di Sodoma e Gomorra –, Nejiel si era goduto la possibilità di poter _osservare._  
Amava assistere ai processi della natura: a come gli animali svolgevano pian piano le loro mansioni quotidiane, componendo un alveare o destreggiandosi tra le correnti create dal vento.  
Aveva una particolare passione per gli uccelli, sia per quelli selvatici che per i più minuti che si potevano tenere anche in appartamento. Gli sembrava di poter imparare molto da loro, e vederli in movimento mostrando tutta la loro apertura alare gli dava un senso di _libertà._ Mentalmente prendeva appunti ogni giorno sulle manovre che vedeva loro compiere in cielo, e si riprometteva di tentare di riprodurle, quando i suoi doveri gli avessero dato un momento in cui poter riprendere fiato. Questo non accadeva mai, e il pensiero di perdere del tempo per godersi il volo era l’unico desiderio da cui Nejiel si permetteva di farsi prendere.  
Nejiel sentì appena i passi di Tenten, mentre lei lo raggiungeva e gli sedeva accanto.  
«E così ora ti dedichi al _birdwatching?_ Ambiguo, no?»  
L’angelo si corrucciò. «Non capisco.»  
Lei si sistemò meglio sulla panchina, imbarazzata. «Ehm. Lascia perdere. Non sono pratica a fare allusioni, e mi riesce pure male. Beh? Allora… eri impegnato a osservare quegli uccelli?»  
«Li trovo il frutto di un vero miracolo.» Le rispose. La postura era composta come sempre e i capelli e i vestiti soprannaturalmente in ordine, ma Tenten notò che l’angelo sembrava più rilassato del solito, e un po’ più felice.  
Si mise a guardare anche lei gli stormi, dandogli compagnia.  
«Se vuoi puoi concederti del tempo per immergerti nella natura, sai? Dopotutto sarebbe comunque un modo per raccogliere informazioni e apprezzare appieno l’opera di tuo Padre, giusto?»  
Nejiel si voltò verso di lei, come se gli avesse appena fornito una rivelazione. Era strano essere guardati da lui in quel modo; di solito riservava quello sguardo sorpreso a Lee.

 

 *

Tenten vide suo fratello aprire lentamente la porta del motel e richiuderla silenziosamente, mantenendo uno sguardo basso e un colore sulle gote tendente al bordeaux.  
Strano. _Molto_ strano. Che era, aveva per caso incontrato una prostituta che c’aveva provato con lui? Dopo aver parcheggiato l’Impala aveva intravisto qualche movimento di una coppia che ci dava dentro in una macchina?  
«Lee, tutto bene?»  
«Ehm. …sì? Perché?»  
«La tua faccia è del colore della tappezzeria.» disse Tenten da sopra il suo laptop, guardandolo un po’ storto.  
Rock Lee le si sedette vicino, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
«Tu- ehm. È comparso in macchina dal nulla, ed-ehm.» Fece una pausa. «Ricoperto di uccelli.»  
Gli occhi di Tenten diventarono della dimensione di due palline da tennis.  
«Scusa?»  
Le guance dell’altro si fecero ancora più rosse. «No, no, aspetta, non in quel senso! Penso fossero pettirossi… Non lo so, okay? So solo che erano tanti, e ho urlato, e il nostro giovanile angelo era… aveva questi animali addosso e… nient’altro.»  
«Nient’altro»  
Lee negò velocemente con la testa.  
«AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, oddio, no, non ci credo… AHAHAHAHAHAH!»  
Rock Lee rimase ad osservare sua sorella con un’espressione interrogativa, mentre questa rideva in modo quasi isterico, sbattendo la mano destra sul tavolo.  
Okay, forse le ricerche ad interesse naturalistico di Nejiel si erano spinte _un po’ oltre_. Forse era il tempo di fargli un discorso sui limiti dell’ “immergersi nella natura”. Tenten si disse che l’avrebbe fatto come prima cosa la prossima volta che avrebbe visto il loro angelo, ma se nel frattempo avesse potuto godersi immagini come suo fratello di fronte ad un angelo – di fatto, anche lui un _pennuto_ – nudo e ricoperto interamente da _volatili_ , beh, tanto meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Questa serie televisiva fa male. E Kishimoto ultimamente mi sta distruggendo il team Gai pezzetto per pezzetto, quindi mi tiro su scrivendo ~~cazzate~~ storie di tutti i tipi su di loro.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] = Estratti dalla canzone _Carry on my Wayward Son_ dei Kansas, praticamente la “sigla” della serie televisiva Supernatural.


End file.
